


Pass me the salt please.

by BasicFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, There is going to be cursing, What am I doing, im horrible, please don't get offended, please read hehe, so if you aren't into that language then i suggest you to not read, teen character, yet please kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicFangirl/pseuds/BasicFangirl
Summary: This is a story about Steve Rogers aka. Captain Americas adopted daughter and her relationships with the avengers + Bucky and Loki cuz we can't leave them outside you know.I don't edit my chapters before I post them like, I don't go through and look up if my grammar is correct everywhere etc.The story is basically just a collection of oneshots but oh well.I have loads of work at school so maybe not the fastest updates.





	1. Something in chinese is somtin?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Nice to meet you! I would have shook your hand but unfortunately that won’t really work out since you are reading this through a screen. Honestly imagine how creepy it was if somone would just jump out of your screen of whatever device you are reading this on. I just shivered when I thought that. Ew… Anyways…. This story will consist of literary only bullshit. Hehe welcome to mah world xD Like honestly I am so weird and most things that I do is bullshit. Haha nah I probably do some things that aren’t bullshit but that’s besides the point. As I said before this story will be what I come to think of in a moment like and it will later be put into a story I guess and hope! I hope that you will find this story amusing, interesting, captivating and all of that.  
> Enjoy! (Sounds like a coca cola ad...fuck)  
> -Moi est out (Don’t judge my french skills ok.ok.ok xD)

-Write you have half an hour!  
I put down my pen and write at the orders of my teacher. Mrs. Dodds. I shudder at the sound of her name. She is a teacher from hell. What nightmares are made of. We are to write some type of introduction about ourselves so here we go.

Hello my name is Genevieve. Honestly who names their daughter Genevieve like my god stupid. Yeah anyways. I guess I am a normal girl or I try to be a normal girl though it is hard to be one when your parent/legal guardian is a fucking avenger. I know it’s so fucking cool right! No it’s not. Well it’s a bit cool I’m not gonna lie but it’s fucking horrible at the same time. Imagine being the adopted daughter of Captain America. Like if I were his biological daughter sure cuz then I’d have inherited some of his sup soldier DNA but I got none of that and people think that I do and they are like:

-Oh Come on Miss Rogers! You should be able to run at least one kilometer without stopping especially since your dad passed down his genes to you.

Yeah I’d usually yell in reply that I’m adopted and they’re like oh. What a shame. And then I’m expelled for screaming etc. Hehe good job.

Anyways I came to Stark tower to live with Steve when I was 11.5 years old and that’s rather late to be adopted btw if you didn’t know. Before that I lived at a U.S Navy base and grew up there with my parents who abused me. I’m okay now though and I will turn 18 in a year so yeah um obviously I recently turned seventeen but look guys you sound older if you say you are turning 18 in a year so that is what I do. My favorite colour is probably beige. Don’t ask me why. It just is. I would probably say black though but then I’d get the typical: “Black isn’t a colour!”.

So as you can se……..

-Miss Rogers! Your half hour is up! You may go home.  
Great. Now I get to go home so I do. Obvi. Gr8 right xD

The way home is pretty far since I decided to go to high school as far away from the tower (Stark/Avengers tower) as I could so I’d have some time to think between school and homework and to be prepared for Steves lectures about god knows what. I don’t call Steve “dad” since I feel like I can’t call him dad after having known another man to be my dad for more than half of my life. Though Steve knows how much I think of him like my dad so I think it is ok. 

After about half an hour of subways I finally arrive home. Riding the elevator up to the avengers commonfloor. As I step out from the elevator Steve immediately stands up and gives me a bear hug. He usually doesn’t give me that large hugs and so therefore I eye him suspiciously. I don’t even have to ask since I immediately see a tall guy with a green, gold and black suit standing besides Thor. The one and only Loki. Great. 

-Steve?, I ask knowing that he’ll explain to me without me even having to ask.

-Uhm so Loki is going to live here for a while, He replies nervously thinking that I’ll complain or something.

I shrug and give him an okay in answer then walk past Loki and Thor nodding at both of them as well as the rest of the avengers before disappearing into the kitchen. Most people would care that a super villain would be living literally next to me but nah. I know it could have been worse. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Shortly after I have taken out some leftover cake from dinner last night Steve comes into the kitchen to talk:

-Okay so now that Loki is living with us I want you to be careful around him okay? We don’t know which side he is on although he claims to be on our side. 

I nod in reply with my mouth full of cake.

-Good Genny. Now go say hello to him even though he may murder someone we should still be nice until he actually does murder someone.

I give him a look on the part “Until he actually murders someone” and he quickly changes it to:

-If he murders someone.

After finishing the cake I go out to the avengers + loki and bucky and say hello. Everyone except Loki get a hug since I kind of am guessing that he won't want one though since I am incredibly polite I had to ask.

-And hello to you Mister!, I said pretending to lift a hat of my head in greeting. then I continued to say: I’m sorry that you didn’t get a hug like everyone else did since I don’t really know you but I’d be more than happy to give you a hug if you want.

Loki looked with a shocked impression on me. I guess he isn’t used to that kind of kindness. Before he had the time to say anything I continued and said:

-Anyways Loki, Hello and nice to meet you! My name is Genevieve though nobody really calls me that. Now is it true that you and Thor dressed up as women to get Mjölner back from the giants?, At this question both Loki’s and Thor’s faces turned red as a tomato. Smiling, very happy with myself I turned to Clint who had been poking my shoulder for a while now. When I had turned around to face him he said:

-Hey Gennny Penny! Did you learn anything new at school today?

-Yes I’m sure I learned something. Oh I actually learnt something i chineese. I replied.

-Oh cool, didn’t know you take chinese (I don’t hehe), well what is that something you learned in chinese? 

-Something in chinese is Somtin *insert chinese accent here* I answered and everyone groaned at my pretty bad joke.

I AM TRULY SORRY IF ANYONE WAS OFFENDED BY THE CHINESE JOKE IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION! I HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN IN CHINA AND IT WAS AWESOME AND I ALSO KNOW THAT CHINESE PEOPLE DON’T SPEAK LIKE THAT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is a short and rather weird chapter if I'm going to be honest but starting a story is always the hardest but once you get into it I almost promise it will make more sense.  
> Anyways, thanks to you who are reading :)  
> Next chapter will be up soon. I want to get 5 chapters up as fast as possible so. (Don't aask me why cuz I don't have any explanations)

\-----------------------Time skip to the friday the same week-----------------------

Home. Finally. This Friday has been exhausting. First a history test though I probably shouldn’t complain since history is like the only subject that I think is ok. Well I do like English as well but mostly just because we get to read and I’m telling you I love reading. My room is literally a library so yeah. After the history test we had a test on physics. Science is nothing for me. Well biology is pretty cool but that doesn’t matter. Since it was Friday we had a very short school day so we only had three classes. My last class of the day was social science. I kind of like social science as well but I’ve never really liked any of the basic school subjects. When I got home I went to the commonfloor. And no one was there except Loki who was sitting in an armchair reading “Lolita” by Vladimir Nabokov which is a book about a sexual criminal who basically is in jail for raping 12 year old girls. The act of the book is probably why Loki’s expression is so pained and very confused. So I can’t help myself but to tease him a bit. 

-Hi Loki! Great book isn’t it. I’ve read it myself. I loved it. (not sarcastic because it really is an amazing book even though it sounds pretty “rough”)

He looks up at me in confusion looking at me as if I’m insane and says:

-Have you read this? This is actually rather disturbing. The worst thing I’ve ever read here at midgard. And you’re just a child and you’ve read this.

I just laugh at him and say

-Don’t worry I’ve read worse, shuddering and thinking about “fifty shades of grey”

Loki’s response is just a look which I’m not sure if I can identify. But I say to him:

-If you want to find a book you can follow me I have almost converted my room to library, like it’s almost insane. 

-I would love to Miss Rogers, Loki replies and stands up to follow me up to my room.  
The walk is quiet until I ask:

-Hey, where are the others?

-On a mission of some kind, I nod in reply.

I make a sudden stop at my door which loki did not see coming so he walked into me. Ow. 

-Fuck! Why did you have to wear your armor. Son of a bitch. Loki just chuckles and I glare at him as I open my door. I hear Loki gasp as he sees the large wooden bookshelves filled with books standing all around the walls of my room. Books are lying around at my nighstand my desk and floors wherever they can fit.

-So what type of book are you looking for? I have nearly everything.

-Uhm I am actually not sure. Recommend me something please.

I hate it when people say that. You have to guess what they like but oh well. I walk over to a bookshelf with all may Rick Riordan books and think about giving him “Percy Jacksson and the lightning thief” but I decide against it and give him “Magnus Chase and the sword of summer”. That book s about norse mythology kind of… The fantasy in the book is taken from legends etc. from norse mythology. I would love to see his reactions on that one and also see if he is like “that is so untrue” at any of the legends. It is like one of my favourite books so I have to have him read it like obviously.

-Now what is this book about? Loki asks me as I hand it to him

-Read and you will find out, I reply.

-Of course, thankyou. Oh by the way I’ve been meaning to ask since I first met you but I have not done so I’m going to ask right now. You have a rather different accent and way to talk from the others would you mind telling me where it is from?

I laugh and reply to his question:

-Yes you are right I have a different accent from the others. I actually have an australian accent. I got a scholarship at a school there which specializes in animals. Obviously australian animals. The scholarship was 3 years of school there. 

Loki looked thoughtful when he replied:

-What is a scholarship?

At that I laughed at him and explained what it is.

-When were you there? He asked after I was done explaining.

-I went there when you had come for a friendly visit to “Midgard” as you call it since Steve thought it was unsafe for me to be here. I came back nearly half a year ago.

Loki nodded to confirm that he had heard and then bowed his head before he left me alone in my room with my books.


	3. Chapter 3

-This book is filled with untrue facts about me! Loki exclaims walking into my room with Rick Riordans “Magnus Chase and the sword of summer”  
-I am most certainly not tied to rocks with snake poison dripping down my face right now!

Since I am a horrible person I just laugh at him even though he looks really hurt. I don’t know how I managed to do it but I saw a smile on Loki’s lips. 

-Hey! That is so rude Genevieve! Loki exclaims while attacking me with tickles. I am so fucking ticklish so I immediately fall down on the floor screaming in “agony”. Honestly if you want to torture me of information the most effective way to get the information out of me would be to tickle me. And I’m not even kidding.   
Without me even realizing Steve barges into my room probably because I am screaming as Loki is tickling me. Steve shouts:

-Hey get your hands of my daughter! Loki immediately stops tickling me and leaves me panting and laughing while clutching my stomach.

-Are you okay Genevieve? I raise my hand as some kind of indication that I just need to get my breath back. Once I am finished with “recovering” I talk to Steve and all the other avengers who have gathered in my door without me realising.

-Yeah, I’m okay don’t worry

-I will take Loki away to keep you safe Thor says and at that I burst out laughing along with Loki this time.

-I’m so...I’m sorry, just give me a moment, I tell them between my laughing. Then all of the sudden I feel like I’m finished laughing so I stop and get almost deadly serious and tell them.

-Loki came here to return a book I borrowed him and it was you know a little bit about norse mythology so he came in here offended by some of the rumors about him and I just laughed at him so he attacked me with tickles. I said to clear the air.

Everyone mumbled their “oh’s” “yeah of course”, “I’m leaving now” and left me alone.  
I don’t understand honestly. Why do everyone think that Loki will kill me I mean I could take a knife and stab whoever I want in the back but I don’t do it so why would he. But then again. I’m just the girl with the australian accent who knows way too much about animals.

-So where were we? i asked Loki after everyone had left and Steve had given me the “Be careful around him he is a murderer “ look. 

-We were talking about all of the untrue facts about me in this book.

-Okay so did you finish the whole book?

-I actually might have done that even though most of it was rubbish

-So do you want the second book? I asked him to see his answer. I mean if he said yes he probably did like the book but pretended to not have liked it.

-Only because it was a what is it called? Is it called cliffhanger? He asked me. I nodded and fetched the second book: “Magnus Chase and the hammer of Thor”. I honestly wonder what he’ll think about a character called Alex in the book who is pretty cool and fucking badass. (People who have read the book will understand what I mean by “I wonder what he’ll think of Alex”)

-Do you want to prank Tony? I randomly asked Loki but I knew that he’d say yes so now we’re off to make some mischief.

LATER THAT SAME DAY:   
-Hey Tony! I said walking into the the avengers commonfloor where everyone was sitting doing whatever they wanted to do. As I walked in everyone's eyes raised from their phones etc. and looked at me. Perfect. I wanted to make Tony ashamed and it’s easier if everyone sees.

-What do you want? He asked suspiciously. I pretended to be defeated-ish and said:

-I found a dog in the forest and…. I didn’t have the time to get further before Tony who is a extreme dog-lover shouted.

-Ooooohhhh??!! Where is it? gimme the dog! As if on cue (ehemmm) Loki who earlier had transformed into a beautiful black husky dog entered the room. Tony squealed in happines and Loki who was a good actor even as a dog wagged his tail and ran to Tony and licked his hand.

-Who’s a good boy? Yes you are! Oh who is the cutest dog? You are! Tony said while petting Loki the dog. As he was about to say something else Loki the dog jumped up in Tony’s lap at the same time as he transformed back to Loki the Asgardian. 

-Still think I’m a cute good boy Stark? Loki ask while sitting in Tony’s lap at the same time as Tony was screaming.

-AHHH! GODDAMMIT GENEVIEVE AND LOKI! YOU CHEEKY FUCKERS!

-HAHAHAHA. You should have seen yourself Tony! I told him while he desperately was trying to push Loki off his lap.

-And Loki, dude you look so much better as a dog, I told him while laughing. 

That actually got him out of Tony’s lap but he was walking towards me with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. I immediately turn around and run but he caught up to me and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked yet laughed at the same time. He led me out of the balcony where Tony recently installed a pool so obviously he threw me into the pool. Surprisingly it was pretty cozy in the pool so I decided to take a swim. Just like that.

Loki who wasn’t expecting me to stay there grew frustrated. And joined me in the pool and decided to tickle me instead/again. I am so ticklish so naturally I ran up and then it was basically hide and seek/catch the rest of the day. Guess who won? Not me. Loki caught me eventually. Sadly but I honestly I am a pretty sore winner so uhm yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY a chapter wohoo!  
> Hope you enjoy!   
> I've been very productive today actually so. ding xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes,  
> In this chapter, Peter and the spiderman squad is joining in and I put my own interpretation in their characters.  
> I'm not sure where it's set but definitely, a few years after Spiderman HC.   
> Infinity war also had a happy ending and there won't be any spoilers from it, at least not in a good while :)

Today I am mad, angry, furious, annoyed, irritated because the whole world is a joke today. It just is. I don’t know why. I hate everyone and everything today. Sometimes it just feels like if we are born just to amuse God/Gods who sit in the sky just watching us or whatever. Like if we were born to die. Deep? I know. Sometimes you just have to take days where you have to be really philosophical about everything. My favorite quote ever is “Life is like apple pie. It is better with vanilla ice cream”. And that is also the quote I get the most anxiety over. What is my vanilla ice cream? Is it friends? Is it my future husband? Or is it literally just ice cream? I don’t know. And it bothers me a lot. But that’s not the point.

On days like these when everything sucks I just try to disappear. Though that usually doesn’t work since I’m usually very rude to everyone on these days so they notice me easily.   
Waking up on the wrong side of the bed is never a nice feeling. I usually start those days by thinking extremely rude thoughts about all my friends. My friends at school aren’t bad people, don’t get me wrong but they don’t include me. They don’t ask me to join them for lunch for example. It’s a petty thing that bothers me more than it should. I usually don’t care but on days like these, I just feel like crap. I have friends outside of school

When my alarm went off I immediately shut it off and get up directly like I do every day. I’ve never been a person to sleep in late or snooze my alarm. I wake up around the same time every day. I love doing stuff during the days instead of sleeping in late. I am not a night owl. Nuh-uh. I love sleeping. Sleeping is like the best thing ever. Right, when I woke up I knew it was going to be an awful day. I mean you can feel when you’re going to have an awful day. So I got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a large warm hoodie even though it is like 25 degrees Celsius (77 Fahrenheit) outside today. 

Then I went downstairs to the kitchen to obviously get some breakfast. My breakfast is pretty plain. Milk and Cereal. Steve wants me to eat a sandwich as well since he says I need the energy but since he’s out on a run right now so I skip the sandwich.

After that, I walk up to my room and gather my stuff and go downstairs. As I walk down the stairs to reach the elevator I meet Steve who just got back from his morning run.

-Hey Genny! Going to school now? I nodded in reply and pulled my hood up over my head.

-Okay? Well, have a good day. Steve replied and watched me as I walked into the elevator.

With my school supplies on my back, I walk to the subway station and take the train to school with music in my ears. Today’s music: Eminem. Why? Probably because he doesn’t hold back. He says exactly what he wants to say without thinking about the consequences. 

As I walk into school, still music on, ironically Daniel Powter’s “Bad Day” comes on in the midst of my Eminem marathon. Going from listening to “Slim Shady” to “Bad Day” made me want to puke. I took my headphones out of my ears as fast as I could and shoved them into my pocket. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an uneventful school day (to my surprise) I went to go see some friends that don’t go to my school. You see I go to a fancy private school because it is apparently safer for me, being the Captain’s daughter. All the kids at that school are rich and spoiled and most of the time rude. Luckily though, I managed to get some friends that went to a public school mostly thanks to Peter, well Spiderman. I have a lot to thank Tony for in that area, he’s the only reason I’m not rotting at home alone. He introduced me to spiderman last year. (AN: Peter is 18 in this book to avoid a weird age difference, set after Spiderman homecoming etc.) Peter went on and introduced me to some of his friends and voila, I’d gotten a social life. 

That’s why I’m currently on the subway headed to Queens. I often go here during the weekends to waste my life away with meaningful people. I don’t want to say it because I sound like a brat but my life can be quite boring at times. I find myself miserably staring at other people’s life wishing I could be them. Sometimes I look at a couple being adorable together, smiling at each other. I often see friends that do whatever they want to do. They run around town often drunk and high on unknown substances without a worry in the world. I ain’t near innocent when it comes to that but the difference is that my parent will find out if he thinks I’ve taken anything. That will also lead to an interrogation not just with my legal guardian but also with the rest of the bunch.

Walking off the train toward my friends, my not yet fully developed brain tries to tell me not to do anything stupid tonight (I did something very stupid anyways). I read somewhere that your brains impact thinking function isn’t fully ready for “use” until you are 25 and I’m going to blame my decisions on that. Don’t get me wrong they were great at the time but it faded away the day after.

\- Hey, hey hey, hey, G! Michelle exclaims as she opens the door to her house. 

-Hey, hey, hey, hey, MJ! I reply going hugging her quickly before shrugging off my jacket. 

-Come on in and meet the others, she says and grabs me by the hand to pull me into the living room.

-Greetings fellow human being, Ned says and waves with both of his hands in a motion that reminds me of a sunrise. I roll my eyes and reply

-Hey, mate, what’s good, how y’all been holding up without me? They all proceed to tell me about their lives as I squeeze myself into the sofa between Peter and a girl named Emma. Michelle enters and gives us all a drink in one of those red solo cups. As I take the first swig I realize I’ll regret it in the morning.


End file.
